How Not to Befriend a Slytherin
by PadfootHP
Summary: When a Severus Snape a gives young Gryffindor, Holly Evergreen, a detention neither of them would have guessed it would lead to an unlikely friendship... and maybe a bit more... Please note; not Severus/student fic!
1. Chapter 1 Defence Against the Dark Arts

**How Not to Befriend a Slytherin**

Sorry- this is really short. More of an introduction really.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything 'cept Holly.

**Chapter 1- Defence Against the Dark Arts**

"Good afternoon, class." Professer Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry drawled boredly.

The sixth year class slumped in their desks, yawning in the summer heat.

"I said 'Good afternoon!' And custom is to reply unless your parents have failed to teach you basic manner!" The Professer barked suddenly and the tired student jumped.

"Good afternoon, Professer Snape." They replied.

The lesson went on slowly much in the same fashion, the students failing to respond to the Professers constant stream of impossible questions.

"Miss Evergreen, what is a useful counter-curse that can be used against a stunning hex?" Snape stood threateningly over the quiet girl, glaring at her meanly.

"Protego?" She suggested.

"Incorrect. Miss Evergreen, wait after class to arrange your detention." and with that Snape strode away, leaving the girl quivering with anger.

When the class ended she stood in the corner, waiting for her professer to acknowledge her presence.

"Miss Evergreen." He beckoned her to his desk with a curked finger. "Your detention will be tonight at ten. You will be harvesting farngulander pods. Please, tell me what is special about these pods?"

"They can only be harvested by the light of a full moon. But professer-" She was cut off by Snape.

"You shall not be late or the result shall be another detention."

"Yes, Professer but-"

"What is it?"

"That is after curfew."

"Yes, I am aware of that fact which is why I am writing you a note you can give to anyone who might catch you."

She blushed right to the roots of her hair as she listened to instructions to a particular portrait in the dungeons. Snape flinched and grabbed his left wrist.

"You may go." He told her through clenched teeth, as if he were in pain.

"Thank you, Professer." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Miss Evergreen? Remember to bring protective gloves." He said.

"It's Holly." She murmered but he hadn't heard.

She left the class and joined her gaggle of friends in the hallway.

here...


	2. Chapter 2 An Interesting Detention

Disclaimer- Again, nothing but Holly Evergreen!

Another short one :| Sorry...

* * *

Chapter 2 - An Interesting Detention

At exactly ten o'clock the following evening Holly Evergreen was standing at a portrait of a snake, poised ready to strike.

"It's very Slytherin. Suits Snape" She muttered to herself as she began to pace impatiently. "He tells me not to be late, and then he's late himself!" She cried suddenly.

She strode to the top of the corridor and back to the bottom, counting each portrait she passed. She stopped in front of the snake portrait again and turned the snake blue then red then yellow and finally back to green with her wand. Again, she began to pace up and down the long corridor, muttering spells she was learning in transfiguration and charms. Her watches hands turned slowly until they told her it was half-past ten.

"I'm sick of waiting for Snape to decide to show up." She told a painting angrily, it nodded in agreement. "I'm going to bed." With that she turned on her heel and began the long walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

About three minutes later she was still in the dungeons, slightly lost. She swore delicately under her breath. She opened a door she thought led to a staircase but found herself in a circular room, with eight open fireplaces lining the walls.

Suddenly one of the fireplace burst into emerald green flames and a black bundle of robes fell out. Holly screamed and hid behind the door.

The robes groaned and tried to stand up.

"Professer Snape!" Holly cried, realising who it was.

Snape looked up at her, a crease in his forehead. She felt he didn't know who she was. Snape hand clutched at his stomach as he crouched, doubled over, gasping and heaving.

"What happened?" Holly asked, rushing forward, forgetting all her fears of the intimidating potions professer.

"Sectumsempra." He managed to mutter.

"Should I go and fetch Madame Pomfrey?" Holly made to go to one of the fireplace, to floo to the hospital wing.

"No!" Snape cried and Holly stopped and turned.

"What can I do then?" She inquired.

"Take me to my rooms." Came the quiet, stuttered reply.

She put her hand under his elbow and helped him slowly to his feet.

"Where are they?" Holly doubted Snape could make it very far.

"The... snake... painting." Snape murmered and passed out.

Holly swore viciously, struggling with Snape weight, she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and muttered a levitating spell. She shivered, the unconcious body drifting through the air looked decidedly creepy... especially when she was in the dungeons on her own... where nobody could hear her...

She mentally shook herself, angry she'd let her mind wander down that path. Slowly, with Snape in front she retraced her footsteps to the painting of the ready-to-strike snake.

"What do I do now?" She wondered outloud. "Professer?" She lowered Snape to the ground. "Professer?" She gently shook his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Professer Snape." She muttered taking out her wand. "Arguamenti." The stream of water from her wand squirted in Snapes face and he jumped to his feet, wand in hand, a killing curse hannging on the edge of his tongue.

"Professer!?" Holly cried, backing away against the opposite wall.

"Evergreen?" Snape snapped."Why are you in the dungeons at this time of night?"

"You gave me a dentention... and then you were late so I went to go to bed but you were hurt... you told me to take you here.."

"Oh..." Snape muttered and swung violently on the balls of his feet.

"Professer... I don't think you should be standing up... how do you get into your rooms?" Holly quickly grabbed the professers arm to stop him toppling over.

Snape pulled a wand out of his back pocket and muttered something Holly couldn't hear. The snake winked and slithered out of the picture. Slowly the painting swung forward on invisible hinges and the brick surrounding it disseapeared one by one. Holly and Snape stepped into the dull lighted chambers and Snape collasped on the nearest couch.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D Please review... you can have a HP character of your choice on their own for a while if you do...


	3. Chapter 3 Once up, once down

Here it is Chapter 3 :D

Disclaimer: Not mine ('cept Holly) , but I wish it was.

* * *

Chapter 3- Once Up, Once Down

Holly watched the professer uncertainly for a moment and the spoke.

"I can heal sectumsempra cuts." She said and Snape opened his eyes slowly.

"Why? Who taught you?" He snapped.

"My mum... my dad comes home from... work... having been cursed quite often. She taught me how to heal all common curses so I could help him when she's not there." Holly explained.

"What does your dad do?" He sat up painfully.

"Professer, you should really let me heal you..."

"Stop changing the subject! I asked you a question!"

"I can't... tell you." Holly looked at the ground.

Snape was quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

"What is your surname again?" He asked.

"Evergreen." Holly muttered.

"He's a Death Eater!" Snape eyes grew wide in realisation.

Holly nodded slowly, once up, once down.

"I will let you heal me on one condition." The professer said quietly.

"Yes?" Holly took a step closer.

"You musn't tell anyone. No teachers or friends and especially not you father." Snape hissed the last word.

"Yes. I promise. Where did the curse hit you?" Holly asked.

Snape began taking off his robe, and then his shirt, leaving the top half of his body bare. His stomach was cut straight across the middle. A great gash that left two chunks of flesh hanging on thin skin on either side.

"Good job I'm not squemish then." Holly muttered.

"Good job your not." Snape agreed.

Holly looked up at his face. He was pale and clammy, his eyes surrounded by dark rings of bruises. It must have been a rough meeting. Somewhere in the back of here mind she wondered how here father was. Not that she cared too much.

She held her wand carefully above the gash, muttering the charm to heal it. She smiled smugly as the skin began to knit itself together.

"There. Any more?" Holly asked.

Snape shook his head.

"Well, then. I will call a house-elf to get you some food." Holly said.

Snape shook his head again. "I'm not hungry."

"You've lost a lot of blood. You have to eat something."

Snape shook his head adamantly.

"You need to. Twinkle?" Holly asked the empty air and with a crack! a small house-elf apparated into the room.

"You is calling, Holly?" The house-elf bowed.

"Could you get Professer Snape some food, pease? And something hot to drink?"

The house-elf nodded. "Twinkle is being right back."

Snape glared at Holly darkly as the house-elf disapparated.

"You had no right to do that." He hissed.

"You wouldn't have eaten otherwise. I could go and get Madame Pomfrey if you'd prefer." Holly offered, making to the door.

"No!" Snape cried, grabbing her arm.

"I won't if you eat what Twinkle brings." She said.

"Blackmail." Snape growled dangerously.

"Ok... if you won't agree, I'll go and get her." Holly said innocently.

Snape wrapped another five long finger around her wrist and then let go. Carefully, he brought her hand up to his eyes. He rolled up her sleeve.

"What are these?" He asked evenly.

Her arm was coveres in bruises, criss-crossing with long thin scars. She hastily pulled her sleeve down.

"Nothing." She mumbled and made a bolt for the door.

But Snape was too fast for her. He grabbed her sleeve before she had even taken two steps.

"What has _he_ done to you?" He hissed.

"Nothing." Holly whimpered again, taking a step back.

"It was _him,_ wasn't it? Your _father."_ Snape towered over her, fury mangling his features.

Holly shook her head furiously and then stopped and nodded. Once up, once down.

"I'll _kill_ him." Snape hissed.

Somewhere Hollys brain was thinking that this was extremely odd. Snape, the Gryffindor hating professer, was suddenly swearing to kill her father because he beat her.

"Please, no! No!" Holly frantically grabbed Snape but he barely noticed.

Just at the right moment Twinkle apparated back into the room. She surveyed the scene with some curiousity but didn't say anything. She snapped her fingers.

"Sir, Miss, your food is on the table." She bowed and left.

Snape looked at the food with some surprise. His stomach grumbled loudly.

"Professer, you need to eat something." Holly said, a lot calmer than she felt.

Snape nodded. Once up, once down.

He took a seat at the small round table and began to grab at the food hungrily. Holly stood uncertainly watching. Would it be too rude to sit? She asked herself, shuffling awkwardly.

"Sit." Snape instructed quietly.

Holly obeyed instantly. Snape continued eating, glancing up at Holly every few moments. Holly carefully noted that he looked extremely worried.

"Eat something then." Snape told her.

Holly shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Snape raised one eybrow in question but she only shook her head again.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

Holly nodded, once up, once down. "Yes, please."

"Tea or hot chocolate." Snape offered.

She thought for a moment. "Tea, please."

Snape nodded and poured soem into a mug.

"Sugar?"

"Yes, please."

"Milk."

"No, thanks."

He slowly stirred the tea with a spoon and pushed it across the table to Holly.

"Thank you." She said and began to drink it.

They sat in silence, unsaid questions hanging in the air. Snape watched Holly thoughtfully and she tried to look anywhere but him.

"Does your father beat you often?" He asked quietly after they had finished eating and Twinkle had taken the left over food and plates away.

Holly froze for a moment, utter terror filling every particle of her being. She thought for a moment and nodded, once up, once down.

"When?" He asked evenly.

Holly squeezed her eyes shut. "After Death Eater meetings."

Snape nodded slowly. Once up, once down. "Every time?" Snape dreaded the answer. Death Eater meetings had been neld nearly twice a week since Voldemort rose to power again.

Holly shook her head quickly. "Only when he's cursed."

"Most meetings then." Snape muttered.

Holly fidgeted awkwardly in the thick silence of the gloomy room.

Suddenly Snape stood up. "It's time for you to get back to your dorm." He said.

She nodded in agreement and walked slowly towards the portrait door.

"Please, Professer, don't mention to my father what you found out tonight. He'd _kill_ me." She rushed before she changed her mind.

"I don't doubt that." Snape breathed to himself and nodded. Once up, once down. "Good evening."

He opened the door and Holly stepped out carefully.

"Goodnight." She replied and began walking away down the corridor.

"Thank you." Snape said quietly but it echoed through the empty corridors, louder and louder each time.

Holly ran through the empty corriders, without getting lost this time, and to the Fat Lady. She stammered the password and the portrait swung open with a grumoy mutter of; "No, no, don't mind me dear I am just trying to sleep after all."

She flew up the stairs, flopped on her bed, drew the curtains and sobbed until she fell asleep.

* * *

I'll put a good word in at Hogwarts for all who review!

Please review, it fixes me when I get writers block.


	4. Chapter 4 An Invitation

Chapter 4, specially for The Yoshinater! Sorry it's a short one but in my defence I wrote it in less than half an hour.

Disclaimer- I only own Holly, everything else belongs to our queen, JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 4 - An Invitation

Holly woke with a start, unsure of the reason until she turned to see Hermione sitting bolt upright in bed, watching her.

"What?" She asked slowly.

"You were crying out in your sleep, I thought there was something wrong." Hermione came and sat in the edge of Holly's bed.

"There is." Holly muttered moodily.

"What did the git make you do?" Hermione asked.

Holly looked at her in astonishment. This was _Hermione_. Teacher-loving Hermione, who never badmouthed anyone except Draco Malfoy, and that was understandable.

"Nothing. At all. He didn't _make _me _do_ anything." Holly murmured.

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione pressed.

Holly sighed, letting the previous night wash over her. "He found out." She said.

Hermione swung her legs onto the bed and chewed her lip worriedly. "How much?" She asked.

"Everything." Holly answered.

"How?" Was the next question.

Holly pulled up her sleeve as a reply, showing Hermione the cuts and bruises there.

"But you told be he'd stopped!" Hermione said loudly.

"Sssh! I didn't want you to worry about me on the holidays."

"You should have told me!" Hermione whispered furiously."I could have helped!"

"What were you going to do? Waltz in and kill one of You-Know-Whos' best servants?" Holly said harshly.

Hermione drew back, upset.

"Sorry," Holly muttered, realising she'd gone too far. "I've had a bad day... and night."

Hermione smiled kindly. "Yes. It's alright. So what did Snape do?"

Holly sighed. "He was _furious_."

"At you?"

Holly shook her head. "No. At Father."

Hermione looked nearly as confused as Holly felt. "Well..." She said uncertainly. "You are his student. He probably cares about you. I think he cares about us all, he just doesn't want to admit it."

Holly nodded slowly. "Maybe."

"Why did your dad beat you this time?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Apparently I 'caused him pain' while I was trying to heal a sectumsempra." Holly said.

"I was talking to my parents. They said you're welcome at ours for Christmas or The October holidays." Hermione grinned triumphantly. She had been trying to convince them to let Holly come to theirs for the holidays for ages, but they didn't want an unknown witch lose in their house.

"Thanks Hermione! That would be great!" Holly was genuinely thankful, she didn't want to spend another holiday alone in the Gryffindor Tower or at home dreading the Death Eater meetings.

"I'll owl them in the morning then!" Hermione laughed.

Suddenly Parvati sat up in bed. "Shut up, guys! I'm trying to sleep."

Holly and Hermione looked each other and, despite the worries, laughed, harder than they thought possible. They were rewarded with a pillow in the face from Parvati who soon came to retrieve it. Soon after they crawled back into bed and slept soundly, dreaming of what they would do in the holidays.

* * *

I know Hermione spend all the holidays in The Half Blood Prince at Ron's or Hogwarts but there is a reason for this. Also someone pointed out that Holly is in Gryffindor despite the fact that her father is a Death Eater. There is a reason for this too!

Reviewers get free butterbeer!

I am going to pair Holly with someone (not Snape) please vote for who you think it should be!


	5. Chapter 5 She Felt Her Life Was Ending

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except Holly and her parents.

Here we go! I've had this ready for a couple of days but my internet connection is really dodgy so I couldn't upload it... Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 5- And She Felt Her Life Was Ending

Holly went around for the next few week giving out an aura of excitment and joy. She had almost forgotten of her detention with Snape and had thrown herself wholeheartedly into school. It was about three weeks into term when Hollys first letter arrived. It was from her father and this is what it said:

_**Dear Daughter,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to you today to tell you of some very good news. You must come home in the October holidays for my master is looking to recruit some new members and has would like some younger people to help spread his word further. I have told him you would be more than willing and he told me that another child in your year at school will be welcomed to our ranks too. The other child is a Slytherin, unlike you, but you should get on well enough. He has arranged for you to be 'marked' on the October holidays.**_

_**Your loving father.**_

Holly read the letter three times before the meaning really sank in. He was to be a Death Eater. Her worst fear was becoming real. Cold, icy fingers wrapped around her heart, freezing her inside. She searched desperately for a reason not to join. Nothing. She had thought, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had risen to power again, that she wouldn't be recruited because she was a Gryffindor. She had been wrong.

She began to panic. Her heart began beating faster and her breathing irregular and shallow.

"Calm down!" She told herself firmly, outloud. She had forgotten she was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Hundreds of people turned to look at her, the mad girl talking to herself. She felt a blush creeping up her face and stood up suddenly. Somewhere at the back of her mind registered that she had hot tears running down her face. A minute later she found herslf running through the corridors, unsure of where she was going.

She made her way to the owlery and hastily scribbled out a note to her mother, pleading for her to do something. This is what it said;

**_Dear Mother,_**

**_I recieved Fathers note. I am unsure of what to say. Please try to make Father see sense. Much to my regret I cannot join the Death Eaters, I am a Gryffindor and not even of age yet! Please do not let Father see this note, he would be angry. I hope you are both well, _**

**_Your loving daughter,_**

**_Holly._**

Holly thought this was a poor plea but she couldn't think clear enough to write a note which made any more sense than that.

She spent the rest of the day wandering around in a daze, forgetting to take notes in classes and getting lost in the castle. She spent the entire time thinking of possible replies from her mother, from 'of course you don't have to join! In fact, I've divorced your father and as soon as you're finished school we're moving to Australia to get away from the war.' to 'get home right now! You have no choice! You have to! You are never going back to that school again!"

Holly went to bed abnormally early that night. It was half-seven. She was lying on her bed, too worried to do anything, when there was a tapping at the window.

It was her parents owl, Phoenix, with a letter. This is was it said:

**_Dear Daughter,_**

**_ I have read your letter through many times and I understand your feeling. As the only Gyffindor you might feel left out. But I have good news! You are not, in fact, the only Gryffindor! There are a few others although they like to keep their houses to themselves. I am looking foreward to seeing you on the October Holidays. I will be so proud seeing my only daughter following in her parents footsteps for the greater good._**

**_Your loving mother._**

Holly sat and stared at the short note. She read it again. And again. And once more before the words began to make sense. She was going to be a Death Eater. She had not choice at all in the matter. Suddenly she had an urge to kick something. To break it beyond repair. Her legs began to twitch and she couldn't sit still and more. So she ran. Through the common room and out of the portrait hole. Down a flight of stair. Left turn. Right turn. Stop. She halted at a dead end and sunk down against the wall, sobbing loudly. All her fear and worries poured out of her, on the floor of a dungeon corridor.

A long shadow blocked out the light of the few candles that dimly lit the corner.

"What are you doing? It is after curfew." It was Snape.

Holly didn't say anything. She tried to shrink further into the corner. To dissapear.

She heard Snape crouch down. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Holly guessed he had recognised him from the detention.

She shook her head.

"Come with me." He said and pulled her to her feet and led her through the dark corridors to the snake portrait. He muttered something and snake made its exit. The portrait swung forward.

"Sit." He instructed. Holly obeyed, carefully arranging herself on the couch.

"What has happened?" He asked slowly.

Holly shook her head.

"Do you think I am going to believe that? I have just found you crying on the floor of a corridor after curfew. That suggests to me something has happened." Snape sat on the couch beside her.

Holly nodded slowly and handed him the letter, which she was still clinging to, as an explanation. He read it slowly and with each line his face paled further.

"You are to join the Death Eaters." He stated simply.

Holly nodded again.

"I take it, from the fact you are crying, you do not want to join?" Snape already knew the answer, he just wanted to be sure.

Holly shook her head. "No. My boggart in third year was me in a Death Eater mask and cloak." She smiled slightly at the memory. She had forced her boggart self into a Dumbledore costume. Everyone had laughed but she didn't mind because it was supposed to be funny.

Snape gave her a funny look. He thought it was an extremely strange boggart when most people her age had spiders or ghouls or even _himself_. He paled slightly at this thought and Holly smiled again, knowing what he was thinking of.

"Nevertheless, I do not think you have a choice but I _do_ know how you can be of assistance to the opposing side if you so wish." He said.

Holly stomach dropped, she _didn't _have choice. But she did want to help the light side. She was being forced to join the Death Eaters and she felt her life was ending.

* * *

Thanks to: The Yoshinater, my only reviewer so far!

Please review, or kind Snape will die!

Also, I need more votes on who Holly should be paired with!


	6. Chapter 6 The Other Death Eater

Disclaimer- I only own Holly!

Here we go! A day earlier than I thought it would be out! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Other Death Eater

Holly opened her eyes slowly. Panic slowly filled her being as she realised she wasn't in her dormitary and then memories of the night filled her minds eye. The cold dungeon wall against her cheek. The flutter of Snapes hand on her back. Hot, salty tears running down her cheeks. A mug of something hot being thrust into her hands. They flittered about, a brief flash and then gone. She remembered welcoming the sweet oblivion she connected with Dreamless Sleep potion. She wandered where she was, but was to warm and comfortable to move to find out. She lay there for an unmeasurable amount of time, simply enjoying the peace she rarely recieved sharing a room with four other girls. Eventually the head of the Potions Professer came into view above her. She smiled, confused, but glad to see someone she recognised.

"You're awake." He stated.

"Yes." Came her quiet reply. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine." Snape told her.

"I'm going to be late for Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts!" She cried suddenly, trying to get up.

"No. It's Saturday." He told her. "And anyway, do you think I would be here if I had a class to teach?"

She blushed, realising how stupid that must have sounded. "I slept for two days?"

Snape nodded. "Poppy thought the rest would be good for you after such a shock."

"But what about Hermione and Luna? They'll be so worried!" She tried to get up again.

"Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood have been informed that you had to go home because of a family problem." Snape gently pushed her down again.

"Oh. You pretty much thought of everything, then." Holly relaxed again.

"Everything has been dealt with." He said.

"Did you give me Dreamless Sleep?" She asked.

Snape looked surprised but nodded. "You were in shock. After you gave me the letter, I couldn't get two sane words out of you."

Holly nodded.

"Do you think you are well enough to get up? The Headmaster asked to see you as soon as you woke up."

"He knows?"

Snape nodded. "It was necessary for him to be told. Poppy also knows."

"One last question?"

Snape nodded his consent.

"Where exactly am I?"

"My chambers. We did not think it would be good for any of your classmates to find you in the hospital when you are supposed to be at home and I had a spare room." Snape shrugged, something Holly had never seen him do before.

"Thanks." She grinned.

"Get up and get dressed. I will escort you to the Headmasters office." Holly thought she saw Snape smile.

He left the room and Holly climbed carefull out of bed, feeling dizzy from lying down for too long. She found a neat pile of robes which she assumed were for her. Quick as she could she changed out of the school clothers she had been wearing when Snape had found her in the corridor, and into tthe soft warm robes left for her. She ran a hand through her straggly brown hair, and, giving it up as a lost cause, tied it back.

She opened the door and found herself in Snape's sitting room.

"You were quick." Snape said. "I thought teenage girls were supposed to spend hours in front of the mirror."

Holly shook her head. "Not me. Lavender and Pavarti do. I don't know how they do, I'd get bored looking at myself."

Snape chuckled slightly. Holly froze and stared at him. He looked back. A red blush crept up his cheeks. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and then they both looked away.

"I thought you would be longer. You have time for something to eat if you're hungry. The Headmasters not expecting us for another twenty minutes." Snape told her. "I can get a House-elf to bring you something."

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

Snape rose an eyebrow. "You haven't eaten since you were give the first dose of Dreamless Sleep. You nust be hungry."

"Ok... maybe a little bit." Holly admitted.

Snape smiled and called an elf who appeared seconds later in the middle of the room. He told it to bring something for breakfast and it disapparated, appearing moments later with several trays laden with enough food to feed the Weasleys. It placed them carefully on the tablr and left again.

Snape and Holly seated themselves at opposite sides of the table and began methodically eating their way through the food. The hands on the clock turned slowly in the awkward silence and eventually the time came to leave for the Headmaster's office.

Holly knew where Dumbledore's office was. One of the sixth years had shown her the gargoyle in first year. They had given her the password and tried to convince her to go in. He had been half way through attempting to force her to do it when Dummbledore descended the rotating stairs and gave the boy detention with Snape.

They came to the gargoyle and halted.

"Password?" It croaked.

"Flying Saucer," was Snapes reply.

Holly snorted with laughter. She imagined the dour Professer eating brightly coloured Flying Saucers. Snape raised an eyebrow at her again, amused.

The gargoyle began to turn slowly and the stairs descended into view.

"Come on." Snape told her and they began the short climb into the Headmasters office.

A few seconds later they came to a thick dark wooden door. Snape knocked three times and Holly held her breath.

"Come in." Said the tired voice of Dumbledore.

The door swung open magically and the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into view. Holly stopped dead in the doorway, momentarily forgetting the reason for her visit. The walls were deep crimson, fringed with dark green skirting boards. Furniture of deep mahogany lined the room and artistically arranged yellow and navy armchairs were surrounding a desk in the centre of the room. Paintings were hung up around the room, labelled with names of previous Headmasters or Headmistresses and their dates of ruling.

"Miss Evergreen. Miss Evergreen! Holly!" Snape clapped his hands in front of her face, snapping her ouit of her wander.

"You called me Holly!" She whispered.

"Yes, I presume that is your name as every time I say 'Miss Evergreen' you say 'Holly.'" Snape raised an eyebrow at her and she turned to see Dumbledore smirking at her from behind his desk.

"Please, sit." He gestured to a navy armchair and Holly flopped into it heavily. Snape seated himself in a yellow one beside her.

"I have read your letter. I hope you don't mind, Severus thought it necessary." Dumbledore looked at the Defence professer who glared at him. Dumbledore simply smiled. "He also told me you did not want to be a Death Eater. Is that right?"

Holly nodded. Dumbledore looked pleased for a second and then resumed the grim demeanour he had had when he was talking.

"That is good. I take it you have been told there is also another child from your year joining alongside you?" He asked kindly.

Holly nodded again. Any words she could think of stuck in her throat.

"He feels the same way. The Order and I have worked on a way you cann help us though."

"The Order?" Holly found her voice.

"The Order of the Phoenix. We are an organisation that works to protect wizards and muggles alike from the Dark Lord." Dumbledore explained. "What do you know about the other child?"

"He's a Slytherin and he's male." Holly croaked.

"Would you like to know who he is? He has already expressed the wish to know your identity since you will be working together on most of your missions." Dumbledore told her.

Holly nodded quickly, before she could change her mind and back out.

"He is waiting outside. Severus, if you would be so kind?"

Severus stood up and opened the door. Hollys first glimpse of her partner was of blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" She muttered, more to herself than anyone.

"Come and sit, Draco." Dumbledore gestured to the yellow chair on the other side of Holly. The boy did as he was told, perching carefull on the edge as if ready to bolt at any moment.

"Evergreen." He said, voice void of all emotions.

"You have both expressed wishes to assist the light side. I think you could be of great importance as spies." Dumbledore told them.

Holly stared at him blankly, processing the thought in her brain. It was a good idea. A very good idea. As new recruits You-Know-Who would think them to scared to do anything like that. And, if he did suspect something she could use occlumency anyway. She had been taught it when she was nine by her parents.

"Yes." She said and Dumbledore looked at her admiringly.

Draco, on the other hand, had paled considerably. He knew occlumency, yes, but the problem wasn't that. He wasn't a Gryffindor. He didn't have the damned Gryffindor courage. He was scared. Blow scared! He was absolutely terrified out of his wits!

"Draco?" Dumbledore inquired quietly. "I understand if you decide the risk is too great. But please think carefully before you choose which side you will fight for."

Draco looked at Holly. Holly. He sighed. Her long brown hair was more auburn in the sunlight streaming through the open window. She turned to him, her green eyes filled with determination and courage. Draco looked away quickly. He had had a crush on Holly since the end of fourth year. He thought it had gone like all the other fleeting crushes he had, but he was wrong. It was back. He looked at Holly again, who silently willed him to agree.

"I will." He stood up defiantly, looking off into the distance dramatically. Holly laughed, not just a giggle. A proper bone crumbling, jaw cracking, aching stomach laugh. Draco realised why and dropped his inspiring stance, laughing nervously.

Snape cleared his throat and they both froze, realising where they were.

"I think it would be best if Holly went back to bed." Snape announced.

"Yes, because sleeping for two days makes one so tired!" Holly replied cheekily, recieving a glare and bareky surpressed smile for her troubles.

"I would like to talk to Holly for a minute before you leave." Dumbledore told them.

They all sat up expectantly.

"Alone." The Headmaster added.

The other two men stood and Draco left. Severus stood beside Holly for a moment and took her hand. "Come back to my quarters after you are done here. I would like to talk to you." He squeezed her hand genty and left.

Dumbledore and Holly sat in silence for a long time. He watched her closely, every move and breath. As if she was sickening for something.

"What exactly is going on between you and Severus?" He asked finally.

Holly stared at him in shock. What was going on between her and Snape?

"Well, we're not together, like _together_, if that's what you mean." She replied.

"That, my dear child, is exactly what I mean."

"Ew! No!" Holly cried. "He is like... an uncle... or Godfather... or something! Not a... a... a.. Boyfriend! He's like twice my age! Old enough to be my dad!"

"Good. Relationships between teachers and pupils are strictly prohibited here. And, although Severus deserves someone to love him, I am sure it is not someone who is so much younger than he."

The discussed a few other trivial matters and Holly quickly departed from the old man's company. She closed the wooden door to his office behind her with a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to take you to Snape's?" A voice several inches to her left asked quietly.

Holly screamed and hexed the voice with a full body-bind.

"Lumos." She muttered and the small corridor lit up. It was Draco.

* * *

Any questions on this chapter please ask! I left a lot unexplained... Also, I know that Draco actually joins the Death Eaters during the Summer hols but I had to tweak it a bit to fit in with my story... But hey! It's fanfiction! Anything can happen! Sirius can go out with the Giant Squid if you wnat him to!

I don't reply to reviews in the story (like at the end of each chapter) like most people do, I PM them because it takes less time and I don't get much time on the computer at night...

Please review, they are like oxegen to the fanfic writer!

Padfoot.


	7. Chapter 7 Conversing

Chapter 7!

Disclaimer- Again, only Holly is mine. I am not making any money from this. Honestly. At all.

* * *

Snape strode through the corridors until he halted outside a cupboard. There were strange noises emitting from it. He flung open the door expecting to find two students and it was Sirius... and the Giant Squid... and they were...

JOKING! Any one want to guess what they were doing? I'll tell you at the end of this chapter!

I'll start properly now...

* * *

Chapter 7- Conversing

"Oh, Merlin! Draco I'm so sorry!" She undid the body-bind and helped him up.

He brushed his clothes off carefully and looked at her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried again and he grinned at her, chuckling deeply.

"So, carrying on as if that didn't happen, do you want me to take you down to Snape's?" He asked again.

"I know the way." She told him.

"And so do I. I was just wanting to walk there with you." He replied.

"Oh." Holly couldn't think of anything to say.

"M'lady." Draco held out his arm to Holly, who laughed and placed her hand gently on top of it. They both laughed and Draco adjusted his arm until they were holding hands. "Is that alright?" He asked, not wanting the Gryffindor to feel uncomfortable.

Holly nodded, concentrating on the feeling of his skin against hers. His hands were cold, but not uncomfortably so. His skin was soft.

"Holly? Holly? Holly!" Draco snapped her out of her daze.

"Sorry... I was thinking... It's been a long day..." She murmered.

"It's only half-ten." Draco pointed out, smiling sadly. "I think we should stop thinking about our meeting with Dumbledore. Worrying won't help much."

Holly nodded, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. What she had really been thinking about couldn't be further from what Draco thought...

"Are you sure you want to spy?" He asked quietly, his voice quivering slightly.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. "I thought we were going to forget about that for now?" She teased.

Draco managed to summon a smile for her. "Yes. And, since we are going to be doing our missions together, we should get to know each other."

Holly nodded. "You start."

Draco smiled. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue." She replied. Draco was surprised. He had expected Gryffindor red. Not Ravenclaw blue. "Yours?" She asked.

"Orange." Draco replied. "Not bright orange. Kind of dulled a bit. Like at sunset."

Holly smiled gently and squeezed Draco's hand.

"You're turn." He told her.

Holly had an idea. "What is this all about?" She asked, lifting their linked hands to eye level.

Draco blushed. Properly Gryffindor red. It looked odd. In a good way.

"Eeerm... getting to know each other?" Draco squeaked.

"_This_." Holly lifted their hands again and let them drop. "Is _not_ 'getting to know each other.'" She laughed.

"Fine!" Draco cried. "I'll put all my cards out in the open!"

"That would be nice." Holly agreed.

"I've had a crush on you since fourth year." Draco's blush reddened.

Holly blushed too. "Fourth year?"

"Yes."

"Fourth year?" Holly said again in disbelief. She had guessed about the crush, but not when it was since.

"Yes. I just said that. My turn. Do you mind... no! Do you want to... Will you?" Draco tried to choose the right words but failed dismally.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Holly said for him.

Draco nodded.

"Then, yes, I will."

Draco beamed. Literally beamed.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they both jumped apart. It was Snape.

"Miss Evergreen, the password to my chambers is 'courage'' You may go to them if you desire. Mr Malfoy is welcome there too. I will be back in an hour." He nodded at them and continued on his way up the corridor, but winked at Holly when Draco had turned away. She laughed, relieved he wasn't angry at them.

Draco took her hand again and they, too, continued their stroll through the corridor. They walked in companionable silence until they reached the snake-portrait. Holly muttered the password quickly an the picture swung forward.

"This is Professer Snape's rooms." She told Draco.

"I know." He said. "I've been here before."

Holly looked at him quizzically.

"He's my godfather." He explained. "It was your turn anyway, so now it's mine. How do you know Snape so well?"

"I don't really know him very well. I just helped him one night and... well..." She explained the night of the detention and then the night after the Letters. They seated themselves on the couch and Holly tucked her legs up beside her, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. "So... it just kind of happened."

Draco nodded. "Your turn."

"Hmmm... I've run out of questions. Can you think of any more?" She asked.

"Yes. My turn!" Draco cried triumphantly.

"Hey! That didn't count!"

"Yes it did! Anyway, you just said you couldn't think of anymore... What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" He asked.

Holly froze. "Eeeerm." It was her turn to be insanely embarrassed. "He thought me and Snape were together. As in _together,_ together. He told me that relationships between teachers and students ar 'strictly prohibited.'" She laughed nervously.

"He thought you were _with_ _Snape_?!" He cried. Holly thought for a brief fleeting terror-filled moment that he was angry with her until she registered the deep rumble in his chest as laughter. He wiped tears of mirth from his cheeks and clutched at the arm of the couch to stop them toppling onto the floor.

Suddenly th portrait-hole swung outwards and Snape strode in. He simply raised an eyebrow at the position of the two teenagers, who had sobered up as soon as he entered the room and made his way to the small kitchen to make some tea.

Draco had drawn back from Holly, moving to the other side of the couch. Holly reached out for his hand and pulled him back toward her.

"He's seen us already." He told him. "Trying to deny it happened will make him think we are hiding it from him."

"What exactly is _it_?" Draco asked.

Instead of responding Holly moved closer to Draco and captured his lips with hers. She held them for a minute or two until Snape cleared his throat in the doorway.

They jumped apart quickly and a grin slowly spread it's way across the professors face.

"You suit each other well." Was all he said and then turned back to the kitchen.

Draco smiled shyly at Holly, who giggled slightly. She tucked her feet up on the couch beside her again and leant back against Draco, who wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Snape came back in, carrying a tray containing a pot of tea, three cups, three spoons, a jug and a sugar bowl. Holly thought about how strange it was seeing her, not two months ago, least favourite professor carrying a tea-tray. He placed the tray on the coffee table between the two couches and seated himself opposite them.

"Holly you will need to stay here tonight. Miss Granger is not expecting you back until tomorrow at the earliest." He told her.

She nodded her consent.

"Draco, as you know I have always got room for you. You are welcome to stay if you so wish." Snape began making tea.

Draco shook his head. "The other Slytherins will get suspicious if I stay away for the night."

"Wise choice." Snape agreed."What were you talking about before I... let's say _disrupted _you?" He inquired.

The students laughed and looked at each other.

"We were playing 'truths.'" Draco said.

Snape nodded and handed them each a cup of tea. Holly was surprised to see he remembered how she took it. Sugar, no milk. "I remember playing that in the dorms when I was at Hogwarts, although we added 'spin' and 'dare.'"

"Spin?" Holly asked. "We do 'dare' but I haven't heard of 'spin.'"

"The bottle. You spun it and whoever..." Snape began to explain but Draco interrupted.

"I think we all know what spin the bottle is!" He said loudly.

Snape laughed again. "Anyway, there's no reason to stop on my account."

"I think we ran out of question... Draco?" Holly asked.

"Hm, I have one!" Draco cried triumphantly.

"Yes...?"

"When did you get your Hogwarts letter?" He asked.

"On my eleventh birthday. Sixth of July." Holly replied.

"The first day of the summer holidays I was eleven." Snape added.

Holly hadn't expected him to join in.

"I got my two weeks before school started. Mother and Father were beginning to think I was a squib. Father was even arranging for me to go to a muggle boarding school." Draco laughed at the memory.

"I remember it. Lucius was so desperate not to have to send his only son to a muggle school. He even offered to pay me to take you." Snape told them.

"I'm glad you didn't!" Draco said. "I probably wouldn't have got my letter if you had."

Snape shrugged. "I had a good position here at Hogwarts. I wasn't about to give it up for meagre pay for chasing around after a little brat all day." He said. "No offence." He added to Draco.

The rest of the morning passed quickly playing truth.

"Anyone hungry?" Snape asked as the clock chimed one.

"I should probably got to the Great Hall. I can tell the Slytherins that I was studying or something but that isn't an excuse to miss lunch." Draco stood up.

"Bye then." Holly said, not entirely sure of what she was supposed to do.

Draco bent down to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. In front of Snape.

"I'll do my best to get back later." He said and left, leaving Holly sitting with her mouth hanging open, a thousand different responses flittering about her head.

Snape stood above her, grinning smugly.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" She snapped.

He just grinned in reply. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little." She murmured.

"What would you like for lunch?"

Holly shrugged and sank into the couch.

Snape went into the kitchen and she heard him talking to a house-elf. He finished off and came back through to the living room. He sat on the couch beside Holly.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes." He told her.

She nodded, barely acknowledging the fact that he had spoken.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She felt them drip down her cheeks and Snape stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry, Professer Snape. I shouldn't be crying like this..." She gasped between sobs.

"You are allowed to cry. Merlin knows I cried for days when I became a spy." He laughed grimly. "Call me Severus when we're not near other students, apart from Draco." He added as an afterthought.

Holly smiled weakly but didn't say anything as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

THEY WERE PLAYING CARDS!

Please review, I update faster when you do!

Padfoot


	8. Chapter 8 Lying Slytherin Style

Here it is! Chapter eight!

Disclaimer- I only own Holly.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Lying Slytherin Style

Holly returned to the Gryffindor common room just before lunch the next day. She stepped through the portrait hole and immediately a sobbing Hermione attached herself to Holly.

"I was so worried!" She cried. "I thought something awful had happened to you! You were acting all strange on Thursday! I should have noticed!"

"It's fine, Hermione." Holly said, awkwardly patted the other girls back. "Something awful did happen." She added silently.

It took a while, and help from Harry and Ron, to calm Hermione down enough to talk to her.

"Snape came into Transfiguration and asked to talk to me." Hermione hiccoughed. "He... he said you had been called home for the weekend because of a family problem... and he looked so grave I thought something _terrible_ had happened..."

Holly sighed. "I need to talk to you Hermione."

Harry and Ron looked at her earnestly and she closed her eyes.

"_Alone_." She emphasised.

"Oh." The boys looked decidedly dissapointed.

The two girls made their way to the girls' dormitary, only briefly stalled by a banned Fanged Frisbee. They found their room empty and Holly flopped on her bed.

Holly told Hermione about the past few days. Everything. From Draco to Dumbledore.

Hermione sat, wide-eyed, on her bed, the horror evident on her face growing with each word.

"So I'm spying for the Order of the Phoenix and going out with Draco Malfoy." She finished.

Hermione laughed nervously. "It's a joke, right? You know I've never been very good with jokes." She stammered.

"No. It's not a joke." Holly laughed. "I've had a strange weekend."

"So you have to join the Death-Eaters?" Hermione muttered.

"Yes."

"What if You-Know-Who makes you do something terrible? Like kill someone... or torture them... or... or..."

"Sev... Snape will be there. I'll be alright."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Hollys name slip up. "Sev...?"

"He told me to call him 'Severus.'"

"Why?"

Holly shrugged. "He calls me 'Holly,' why shouldn't I call him Severus."

"Holly..." Hermione chewed her lip nervously. "Just don't get too close to him. Remember he's a professer."

Holly laughed properly. "That's exactly what Dumbledore thought! He thought me and Snape were... _together_. I wouldn't. He's more like an uncle or something. A slightly scary uncle." She laughed again. "Anyway, I'm with Draco. He's nicer than he used to be."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "He has been... not nicer... but not as horrible since we came back."

They sat and talked for a while longer until they decided they should make a reappearance downstairs.

"Where were you all weekend, Holly?" Seamus asked when they reached the common room.

"My Great Aunt... by marriage... died and my... mother was really upset. I had to go home for the weekend to see her and to go to the funeral." She lied deftly.

Everyone bought the story.

Holly recounted this story in the corridor many times to her different groups of friends. On the following Wednesday she was telling it to some Ravenclaw fifth-years when a voice whispered in her ear.

"Lying like a true Slytherin. I'm so proud." Draco told her mockingly.

She thumped him on the shoulder for his troubles.

"What was that for?" He cried.

"You should have guessed from last time that I don't like people creeping up on me!" She returned.

The Ravenclaws stared.

"Please, give me a moment with my _girlfriend_, would you?" Draco said.

The Ravenclaws scattered to spread the news through the school.

Holly stared at him in shock.

"The school would have found out soon enough. Better they find out the truth then some lies made up by a some idiot who sees us together." He shrugged.

"I suppose..." Holly murmered. She didn't feel ready for the whispering and jeering which would result form a Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship. "What is it, Draco?"

"I haven't seen you at all since Sunday. I thought you had changed your mind." He laughed.

"It's only been three days!" She rolled her eyes.

"That's a long time in my books." Came the reply.

Holly went to thump him again but he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Oh, that's very loving!" Draco said mockingly and kissed her.

A sudden outburst of giggles made them turn to see a few of the Ravenclaw girls had sneaked back to spy on them.

Draco took a step towards them and drew himself up to his full height.

"I'd advise you leave before I take point." Was all he had to say and the girls scattered like he had threatened them with the Crucio Curse. "Five points to Ravenclaw." He added.

Holly stared at him in disbelief. Draco Malfoy. Giving points. To a house _other_ than Slytherin.

"What? They did what I told them." He grinned. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Where?" Holly asked.

"The lake... or... I don't know. Wherever we feel like going."

"Ok."

Draco took Hollys hand and led her to the entrance hall. The front doors hung open, just a little bit to allow the weak autumn sunshine in. Holly swung it open fully and a cold wind bit at her face. They stepped outside and turned towards the Great Lake. Slowly they made their way to the waters edge and stood for a while watching the Giant Squid propel itself slowly across the glassy surface of the lake, creating ripples which slowly spread outwards until they washed onto the bank at their feet.

Holly sighed and turned to Draco. He smiled at her gently and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's a lie and we both know it."

"Good as I can be, considering the circumstances. We are going to spy on You-Know-Who, that is probably the most dangerous job you can have."

Draco shrugged. "Snape's done it for years."

"Yeah, but... He could still make us do soemthing really awful... like kill someone... or torture them..."

"We'll get through it." Draco said determindly. "We'll get through this war. Someone will destroy him once and for all. And until then..." He leant down and kissed Holly.

"Holly!" Someone shouted behind them. It was Hagrid, running towards them. It was quite impressive seeing a man, three times the size of a normal person, running waving his gigantic hands in the air, as if he thought she wouldn't notice him.

"Hagrid!" She replied as he stopped a few metres short of them, having seen Draco.

"Holly! Wha' are you doin' wi' him?" The half-giant gestured towards the Slytherin.

"Eerm... well... we're kind of..." Holly muttered, unsure of what to say.

Hagrids eyes went wide as he saw their hands, fingers threaded together.

"You're... _together_." He said.

Holly nodded hesitantly. She liked Hagrid and he had like her. She had been the only Gryffindor to continue on with Care of Magical Creatures after fifth year.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, watching the Giant Squid.

"Dumbledore tol' me you're goin' to spy." Hagrid said quietly. "Tha's very brave of you."

Holly shrugged. "I don't want to be a Death Eater but I have no choice. I want to fight for the good side."

"Malfoy helpin' you an' all." Hagrid shook his head in wonder.

"I am here, you know." Draco muttered and winced as Holly squeezed his hand, hard.

Holly shrugged again. "I was surprised too." She smiled at Draco who smirked in return.

"Well, I don't think wizards _are_ all that superior. Look at what they did with electricity." Draco admitted.

Hagrid looked positively astonished. "Merlins beard..." He said to himself. "A Malfoy an' all..."

Draco wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or not.

"You-Know-Who bein' back has made people do strange things." Hagrid said.

"I don't think it's strange for someone to want to fight against evil." Holly replied.

"Tha's no' wha' I mean. People are joinin' the Death Eaters, not the Order. They thin' You-Know-Who's goin' to win. I _know _he won' though. No' when we've go' Dumbledore on our side."

"Can I say something?" Draco asked quietly. There was no reply but Hagrid looked at him expectantly so he took that as his cue. "I didn't say I would spy because I thought the good side would win. I'm still not even sure if they will! I did it because I think the good side _is_ the good side and it _should _win."

"Well sai'" Hagrid agreed and strode off toward his hut, waving a goodbye.

"Well, that was odd." Holly stated.

"Yes." Draco agreed.

They sat down on the edge of the lake, feet on the very edge of the bank and pale Autumn sunshine warming their necks.

Holly kicked the surface of the water and some of the resulting spray hit Draco.

"Hey!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and taking a post on the edge of the lake. He knelt down and splashed her from head to foot.

"Arguamenti." Holly sprayed Draco with her wand.

"That's cheating!" He said.

Holly shrugged and grinned as Draco pulled his wand from his back pocket.

"Expelliarmus." She caught the wand and turned it on Draco. "So was that but you don't see me complaining."

"Turning a wizards wand on him? That's cheap!" Draco laughed and splashed her again. He had an idea. A terrible idea that made an evil grin spread itself across his face.

Holly faltered. Draco's grin unnerved her. He was planning something.

He stood up slowly, with his hands above his head, like he'd seen muggles do when faced with a gun. They stood for several minutes, staring each other down. Quick as a flash, before Holly could react, Draco twisted and threw her into the shallows of the lake. He stood on the edge, victoriously taunting Holly with the wands he had grabbed off her as she fell. She glared as he shoved them carelessly in his pocket. She reached out, like she was going to pull herself onto the bank, but changed her mind and grabbed his ankle, sending him toppling in beside her.

"You seem to be a bit wet." She said innocently.

"You have pond-weed in your hair." He informed her and pulled it out.

"Swimming in the Great Lake is strictly prohibited!" A voice roared.

A voive, even a month ago, Holly would have been scared to death to hear so angry. It was Snape, the man himself.

"I dare you!" She said to Draco.

"You're on!" He said, taking out his wand.

Snape reached the edge of the lake and Draco stood up, the water only reaching his knees.

"Draco! Wait until I tell your father!" The professer hissed.

"Arguamenti."

Snape was suddenly soaking wet from head to foot.

Holly and Draco pointed at each other.

"You seem to have spilt something on your robes, Professer." Holly told him innocently, still sitting in the muddy lake. Snape began to shake and Draco took a step back and then forward again. Snape was laughing. He was actually _laughing_.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I will give you free invisible cake if you do.


	9. Chapter 9 A Broken Mask

I feel like I've been neglecting you! But, it isn't my fault! I would have had this up last week but the evil writers block monster came for the attack and then I didn't have internet over the weekend. I never really understood before what writers block is but now, unfortunately, I do. IT IS HELL ON EARTH! For a fanfic writer anyway... So enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer- All belongs to our queen J.K Rowling apart from Holly!

* * *

Chapter 9- A Broken Mask

The remainder of the term passed quickly, _too_ quickly for Holly and Draco. The last day of school came and went and then the last morning at Hogwarts dawned. Holly sat gloomily, nudging egg around her plate at the Gryffindor table when she felt someone lay a hand on her back. She spun round, wand in hand and pressed it to her attackers throat.

"Holly... It's me..." Draco murmured.

"Oh. Sorry." Holly sat down heavily and continued her probing of the egg.

Draco sat down beside, eliciting gasps from the Hall. A Slytherin at the Gryffindor table? No-one had ever heard of such a thing!

"There's no rules against it." Draco shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Holly muttered.

"Ravenclaws sit at the Hufflepuff table all the time." Draco pointed out.

"That's not what I mean. We're joining You-Know-Who this week. He'll hear about it and I can almost guarantee He won't like it." She told him.

"I can tell him I was... getting to know you... because I thought it would be... helpful when we have to do missions together."

"I s'pose..." Holly murmured.

"Have you heard from you parent since they told you?" Draco asked.

"No. They were the first time I got letters in Hogwarts too." She replied quietly.

"Really?" Draco seemed surprised.

"Yes. Why, have you had letters?"

"Yes. Loads of them! I even know when we're going to get branded..." He said.

"When?" Holly asked wearily.

"Day after tomorrow, right at the beginning of the holidays. Maybe we can come back to Hogwarts after that?" He suggested.

"Doubt Father'd let me. He'd think I was 'disobeying him' since he told me to go home for the holidays." Holly said glumly.

An owl suddenly swooped down in front of them, dropped a letter beside Hollys plate and then gracefully flew off again.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

Holly opened it and was surprised to see it was addressed to both her _and_ Draco. Quickly she read the spidery scrawl which crawled across the page and then handed it to him.

Holly and Draco,

Please meet me in my quarters as soon as possible, Be quick, we don't have much time.

Severus

P.S. The password hasn't changed.

"We should go then." Draco said and stood up.

Holly looked around the Great Hall for the first time that morning to see everyone watching them.

"Yes." She agreed and they left quickly, ignoring the muttering and staring.

They almost ran to Severus' quarters, worried about what he wanted them for. Gasping, the reached the painting.

"Courage." Holly panted and the portrait moved aside.

They stepped into the dim living room and found Severus hunched on the couch.

"Hello Severus." Holly said quietly.

"The day after tomorrow. So soon. _Too_ soon." He murmured. "You're too young."

Draco looked at Holly, panic evident on his features. Neither of them had ever seen the professor like this.

"We have no choice." Draco's voice was higher than usual.

"You... you could hide! Or run away! Or become muggles!" Severus seemed smaller and vulnerable, very unlike the Professor Snape the whole school feared.

"You know, better than anyone else we can't do that." Holly said. "You-Know-Who would track us down in ten minutes."

"Not with Dumbledores help! He could hide you properly, hide you anyway somewhere so blatantly obvious know one would ever find you!" Severus cried.

"Like the Potters?" Holly wasn't sure whether it was her or Draco who had said that but she was thankful someone did.

"Lily!" Severus' emotionless mask broke and his face crumpled momentarily. "It was all my fault!" He cried and all of a sudden he was back to the dour, expressionless Professor Snape.

"Severus?" Holly asked nervously edging forwards.

He pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Are you alright?" Holly asked.

Severus didn't reply.

"Lily was Harrys mother, wasn't she?" She asked quietly.

Severus nodded.

"Did... did you love her?"

"Yes." Severus said it so quietly Draco and Holly had to strain to hear it in the already silent room.

"Oh..." Holly went and sat next to him. She searched his face carefully for some expression of emotion. Pain and grief were evident in his dark eyes as he looked down at his hands.

They all waited for someone to break the icy silence which hung in the room like a curtain, begging to be ripped aside. The hands on the clock in the corner of the room moved around the clock face slowly.

Eventually Draco spoke. "The carriages will be leaving soon. We need to go." He said.

Holly checked the clock for confirmation. "We do." She stood up and Severus mirrored her actions.

"I will be at the meeting. You-Know-Who likes to keep me close so I will be on his right, Lucius on his left. Do everything he says and never let your occlumency down, even for a second. Owl me if you need me." He told Holly and then turned to Draco. "I will be seeing you tomorrow. Lucius is planning a _celebration_ with family and friends for your joining." Draco nodded solemnly.

"Severus?" Holly turned to him and did something none of them expected. She _hugged_ him. "Please be careful." She wasn't sure why but she felt terrified about leaving him there.

He nodded and watched Draco open the door.

"Goodbye." Was all he said as the two teenagers slipped out into the quiet, cold corridor.

They ran almost the whole way to the carriages and even then only just made it as they were pulling away. They had to split up as all the carriages were almost full so Holly ended up with Neville, Luna and the Ravenclaw fifth-years that had waylaid her in the corridor a few weeks previously. They whispered to each other behind their hands, sending not-so-subtle glances towards Holly.

"Ravenclaws are supposed to be clever and witty. Above gossip and the suchlike." Luna said loudly.

The Ravenclaws laughed at her but stopped whispering and began to talk loudly about their Charms homework. Holly didn't think she had ever been more thankful towards one person as she had been then.

The rest of the carriage journey was spent listening to the Ravenclaws talking, Luna only joined in when she thought they were getting out of line or being nasty to someone. Eventually they drew to a halt outside the Hogsmeade station and Holly jumped out as quickly as she could, followed by Neville and Luna. They soon found a compartment together on the train and Holly decided they deserved the truth, after all they had been good friends since Luna was in first year. She recounted the story of the first term to them quickly, only leaving out Severus' breakdown that morning.

"I can see why you're a Gryffindor." Luna said.

"So... you _are _going out with _Malfoy_?" Neville asked in astonishment. None of the story seemed to surprise him, apart from Dracos willingness to spy. And Hollys relationship with him.

"Yes." Holly sighed. "He's nice really, when you get past the lying bullying side of him. I think he just got sick of being the bad guy, of everyone hating him and decided he didn't want to join up."

"Are you talking about me?" Draco opened the door as Holly finished talking. "Longbottom, Lovegood." He nodded in their directon.

"It's Luna and Neville actually." Luna told him.

Draco went and sat next to Holly, opposite the other two sharing the compartment, and took her hand. "I can't stay long. The Slytherins think I'm doing my prefect rounds." He said.

"But you never do your prefect rounds!" Holly said.

"Exactly. They'll be suspicious. They'll come looking for me soon." He replied. "But I wanted to say goodbye before we reached the station."

Holly shook her head, a shadow of a smile playing about her lips. They sat in silence for a while until Neville spoke up.

"So you're really going to spy for us... Draco?" His voice quivered slightly as he said the blonde boys' name.

"Yes, I am." Draco didn't seem surprised the other two knew. "I'm bloody terrified about it though!" He laughed. "If only I was a Gryffindor..." He added quietly.

"Maybe you are..." Luna said and everyone looked at her in disbelief. "The Sorting Hat can only see what's already in your head. Maybe you are a Gryffindor you just didn't know it yet..."

Nobody knew what to say to that until Draco nodded.

"Maybe I am." He smiled.

The door to the compartment slid open and they all jumped but it was just the woman from the food trolley.

"Would you like anything?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Draco asked and bought a few of everything, enough for everyone in the compartment.

Holly opened a chocolate frog and jumped when she saw the card. It was _You-Know-Who_!

"I didn't know _he_ had a chocolate frog card!" She cried, her voice high-pitched.

"I did. Apparently it was father who got him on them. He said all-powerful and great wizards should go on, whether good or bad." Draco said matter-of-factly.

Holly let the card fall from her fingers.

"You should keep it. They're really rare." Holly wasn't sure who had said that.

"I don't want it!" She screeched, her voice getting higher with every word. "I don't want it!" She repeated.

They continued eating, not talking apart 'Please pass a chocolate frog' or 'Can I have a Bertie Botts Bean please?' Eventually Draco looked at his watched and yelped.

"I've been away for almost an hour! I need to go!" And with that he left the compartment without so much as a goodbye.

Holly watched him run down the narrow corridor regretfully, she had enjoyed having him there.

The rest of the journey passed slowly with them idly talking about schoolwork and teachers. As they train pulled into the station the three of them stood up and began their farewells.

"Be careful, Holly." Luna warned her and hugged her.

Holly turned and hugged Neville.

"Ask her out!" She whispered to him. He had had a crush on Luna for ages but hadn't acted on it in fear of being refused.

"Don't get hurt." Was all he said.

"I'll try." Holly said.

They left the train together and then went their separate ways. Holly made her way to a muggle train which would take her halfway home, after that her house elf would meet her and apparate them home. Her parents had never come to meet her. They couldn't be seen in a muggle train station!

She had to run to get her second train. It seemed the Hogwarts Express had been delayed somewhere but she hadn't noticed. She found herself a seat beside a window and sat and watched London fly by outside. Eventually the rocking motion of the train lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Reviewers get free Hogsmeade passes!


	10. Chapter 10 The Branding

Disclaimer- I only own Holly!

Here you go, Chapter 10! Double figures! YAY! :D

* * *

Chapter 10- The Branding

Holly didn't get home until after eleven that night, so her parents had already gone to bed instead of staying up to meet her. She was glad though. The less time spent in their company the better. She went to bed after a dinner of onion soup and elf-made bread and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her night was plagued with nightmares of men in blood-stained Death Eater Masks trying to make her wear one and, as a result, she slept in. Sun filtered in around the curtain, making her green-and-silver decorated room seem more cheerful than usual. Her house-elf apparated in seconds after she woke.

"Good morning, Mitzi." She yawned.

"It is not morning. It is lunch time." The house elf told her.

"Lunch!?" Holly screeched, leaping out of bed.

"That is what Mitzi is telling you." She began busily gathering the clothes Holly had dropped on the bed the night before.

Holly grabbed the clean clothes Mitzi had left on the end of her bed and charged to the bathroom. She got changed faster than most believed possible and sprinted to the dining room; her parents didn't like it when she was late. and stopped outside the door to compose herself and then walked in.

"Hello. Mother, Father." She nodded to them and took her usual seat in the middle of the table.

"Welcome home, daughter." Her mother said.

"We are very proud of your decision to join up." Her father told her.

Holly glared at her silver plate. "It wasn't my decision." She thought.

The food appeared on plates up and down the table, rather like at Hogwarts meal times. Holly began serving herself, eating at pace that couldn't be healthy for a teenage girl. Her parents frowned at her manners, but didn't say anything.

"I hear the Branding is tomorrow." Holly said quietly.

"Yes, how do you know?" Her fathers asked suspiciously.

"Draco Malfoy told me."

"Are you good friends?" Her mother asked eagerly.

"I think... he's probably my best friend." Holly exaggerated greatly but she thought this would give her a reason to owl him often in the holidays. She could never owl Hermione because her parents would grow suspicious.

Her parents smiled approvingly and they finished their meal in silence. When Holly was excused she raced to her room to escape the icy silence which seemed to surround her parents. She found an eagle owl waiting for her, sitting regally on a bedpost. She hesitantly untied the note from its proffered foot. She ripped it open eagerly and began reading.

Holly,

The party has just ended and I suvived, just. 'Auntie' Bellatrix turned up with a... let's just call it a gift. Severus was there and he's back to normal. He said he would owl you later. I hope you're Ok. Please reply with my owl. See you tomorrow,

Love,

Draco xx

She stared at the letter worriedly for a moment until the shrill shriek of the eagle owl inturrupted her thoughts. It was obviously impatient to get home. She gathered a quill, some ink and a sheet of parchment and began.

Draco,

I'm Ok, if a bit bored. What did Bellatrix do? Are you alright? I'm glad Severus is back to normal. See you tomorrow.

Love,

Holly

She thought it wasn't a very good reply but the worry clouding her brain stopped her thinking straight. She tied the letter to the owls foot and it flew off into the blue sky. She stood and watched it until it was just a speck on the horizon and then sat at her desk to begin the considerable stack of homework she had been set for the holidays. The afternoon dragged by slowly as she worked on a particulary difficult Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Suddenly something dark flew into the room and shrieked, making her spill her pot of ink all over her essay.

"For Merlins sake!" Holly cried angrily and stormed over to the black bird. She retrieved the letter and began to read.

Dear Holly,

I hope you are fairing well. The party was... eventful to say the least. Bellatrix decided it would be a good idea to see how well Draco endured a Cruciatus. Don't worry, he's at Hogwarts with me right now, healing. You-Know-Who is planning to have a meeting later, your father will have to you need to do everything He tells you, Use Occlumeny, He will try to Leglimens you, but let him see some things or He will get this letter, it won't do any good for people to know we are friends. Don't reply, I'll be at the meeting and someone else might find it. I will talk to you tomorrow. Stay safe,

Sev x

She panicked when she read about Bellatrixes 'gift.' But then she realised that if he had been well enough to owl her he was ok. Still she couldn't stop the occasional flutter of fear in her chest.

Holly read the letter over again. 'Sev.' She thought it suited him. Had said they were 'friends.' _Friends_. And he put a kiss at the end. She lay on her bed pondering over these facts until Mitzi apparated in.

"Dinner is being served, Mistress Holly." She announced in her shrill voice and the apparated out again with _crack! _

Holly walked to the diningroom this time, slowly. When she entered she noticed the absence of her father and her mother was sitting up very straight at the end of the table.

"Your father was called out." Her mother said stiffly."I will be leaving after dinner."

Holly had already known both of these points. Her mother always left when her father was at Death Eater meetings. Holly didn't know where she went but it was always when her father was away. They ate in silence again and, before dessert was even on the table, her mother excused herself and left. Holly satyed at the table, not eating anything but waiting until the moment her father would floo in...

Holly woke up early the next morning, earlier than usual. She winced as she sat up and took a drink from a glass beside waiting beside her bed. She swung her legs out of the bed, trying to remember what was the reason for the air of impending doom. Then it hit her. Seven o'clock tonight, her father had told her gleefully the night before. She crawled back into bed, sobbing and stayed there until six that night, staring at the ceiling. On the third chime of the clock in the halway Mitzi apparated in, holding a green dress.

"Master is telling Mitzi to get you ready." The house-elf carefully hung the dress on the end of the bed and went and sat beside Holly on the bed. "Mitzi was hearing Master shouting last night. Is you alright?" She carefully put her small hand on Hollys forehead.

"Good as can be expected, Mitzi." She replied, sitting up.

"Is you hungry? You hasn't left your room all day!" Mitzi asked.

"I'm not hungry. I don't think I'd be able to eat even if I was." Holly sniffed, feeling the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mistress Holly, everything will be alright in the end, you'll see." Mitzi wiped away the tears which had begun to dribble down her Mistresses cheeks.

"I don't want to do it. I can't." The girl sobbed.

"Let's start with getting you dressed. Mitzi will be back soon. You needs to put this dress on." Mitzi jumped off the bed and left the room.

Holly dragged herself out of bed and forced herself to put the dark green dress on. It was strapless, quite low cut, and the bottom of the skirt whispered on the ground when she walked. She sat mournfully back on the bed and waited for the return of her house-elf. When Mitzi came back she brushed Hollys hair out and left it down, the house-elf thought it looked nicer that way. The minutes ticked by too quickly for Hollys liking, and before she knew it she was standing in the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. She threw it and clearly stated her destination and the nauseating spinning began. Suddenly she was thrown out of the warm flames into the arms of Severus.

"Hello." He said, helping her regain her balance.

"Hello." She returned, guessing she shouldn't be too familiar with him in front of the rest of the Death Eaters.

She turned to see the room filled with all manner of people talking amongst themselves. It was safe for her to talk to Severus.

"Is Draco still coming? Is he alright?" Holly asked.

"Yes, to both. You-Know-Who is angry at Bellatrix but he still won't change the date of the Branding." Severus whispered.

Holly shivered at the last word. "Branding. It sound so... brutal. Not to mention _painful_."

Severus didn't reply and Holly took this as a bad sign.

"You look very Slytherin." He said, gesuring towards the dress.

"My father chose it. That was, not doubt, the point." Holly nodded solemnly.

"Green suits you." Severus smiled, it was a sad smile and didn't make Holly feel any better.

Someone tapped on Hollys shoulder. It was Draco.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Draco! You should have told me what happened!" Holly whispered angrily but clung to him desperately.

"I didn't want you to worry." He replied.

"Well your hinting made me more worried than the truth would have. I found out from _Severus_."

"I'm sorry." He said and Holly glared at him one more time for good measure.

"You-Know-Who wants us. He actually sent me to find you." Draco told both Holly and Severus.

Holly sighed and put her head on Dracos shoulder. "I'm scared." Was all she said.

"Me too." Was his reply.

Draco led them across the hall, thfought thronges of Death Eaters who stared at them as they passed. He took them through the dark corridors, twisting and turning so many times Holly lost all sense of direction. They came to a tall, dark double door.

"This is it." Dracos voice wobbled slightly.

"Remember what I told you." Severus hugged Holly briefly and then gripped Dracos shoulder.

Holly gulped as Draco knocked.

"Who is it?" The 's' was slightly hissed.

"The new recruits." Severus replied and the doors were flung open.

The room was dark, darker than the corridor, and it took awhile for Hollys eyes to adjust to the lack of light. But when they did she wished she could close them. Or run back to bed like a small child and convince herself it was all a terrible nightmare. The man, if you could call it that, was sitting in a high-backed black velvet chair. His skin was grey, as if he had never seen the sun and his nostrils were slits. There was something slightly snake-like about his whole demeamour. Hollys eyes wandered down his face to his turned-down grey lips, his sharp chin, his short neck, his black dress-robes, to the snake lying tangled at his feet.

"You are our new Death Eaters?" He hissed.

Holly felt herself nod mechanically.

"Miss Holly Evergreen and Mr Draco Malfoy, step forward." You-Know-Who continued. "Yes, you will both do perfectly." He stood up and began to walk in a circle around them. It took all of Hollys will not to grab onto Dracos hand. "Proud, healthy, handsome." He hissed and licked his lips with a quick dart of his pointed tongue. "Are you both willing to do my bidding, everything I ask of?"

"Yes, master." Draco replied and kneeled down. Holly followed suit.

You-Know-Who continued hissing, more to himself than any others in the room. This gave Holly a chance to look at her surroundings. Lining one wall, she could tell was Dracos family. Despite the fact they were wearing the masks that haunted Hollys dream it was really quite easy to tell it was the Malfoys from the silvery-blonde hair and the cold blue eyes. Bellatrix, with her white-streaked black hair and glittering black eyes, stood behind the chair her master had recently vacated, playing threateningly with her wand. Along the wall opposite the Malfoys Hollys own parents stood, eyes lowered respectfully to the ground.

"Miss Evergreen, please present your left arm." You-Know-Who instructed. Holly did so, pulling up her silver sleeve. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took hold of it in his long, cold fingers. Holly saw, out of the corner of her eye, Severus' hands clench protectively. "What is this?" You-Know-Who asked.

Holly looked at her arm. She had forgotten about the scars which criss-crossed her pale skin. And the fresh cuts and bruises from the night before.

"What is this?!" He demanded agiain.

"Father-" Holly began but was cut of by a low hiss from You-Know-Who.

"You did this?" he wheeled around, wand out and pointed at Hollys father.

"I-I-I-" Her father stuttered.

"Do not lie to me!" You-Know-Who howled.

"Yes." Her fathers shoulders slumped in defeat and his voice quivered slightly.

"When?" You-Know-Who demanded.

"Yesterday." Her father croaked.

"Not just last night! There are scars! Scars do not form overnight! When!?"

"After Meetings."

"You dare do this," He wrenched Hollys arm painfully. "To a _pure-blood child_? A future Death Eater? One of us? I do not think you deserve a child, never mind a daughter so beautiful... so _pure_."

Holly shivered. You-Know-Whos grip on her arm tightened.

"Master, if you would let me be so bold as to make a suggestion." Severus stepped forward, bowing.

"Go on, Severus." You-Know-Who hissed.

"Master, Miss Evergreen cannot be left in the care of these..." He trailed off, lost for words.

"Indeed, Severus. Arrangements shall be made for you to become her guardian." You-Know-You informed a rather pleased Severus. "But this must not let us get distracted from the real reason we are gathered here today. Let us begin the Branding!"

Bellatrix cackled gleefully and You-Know-Who raised his wand to Holly left wrist. He muttered something and Holly screwed her eyes shut. Her wrist began to feel warm... and then hot... all of a sudden white pain flashed across her eyelids. Molten heat engulfed her body and took over her senses. It took all of her strength and will not to scream. Then it was over and she fell to the ground, unconcious.

Cold hands fluttered worriedly on Hollys forehead.

"Three days." A voice said. "No Dreamless Sleep or any potion of any kind."

"We need to be patient, Severus. Draco only awoke this morning." Someone else reassured.

Holly opened her eyes but the blaring light which assulted her forced her to close them again.

"Did you see that?" The first voice said.

"What, Severus?" That was the second.

"She opened her eyes! She's waking up!" The first voice was laden with relief.

"I didn't see anything, Severus. I think you are imagining it. Maybe it's lack of sleep? You could go and lie down for a while, she will be perfectly fine with me." The second voice told the first worriedly.

"No! I saw her open her eyes! I know she did! How can I leave her when she's waking up?"

"Sev..." Holly murmered, trying to sit up with her eyes still shut tightly.

"Holly? Holly? It's me, it's Severus!" The first voice was high and panicky. The cold hands began fluttering around Hollys hair again.

"T'hurts..." Holly groaned.

"What hurts? I can get you a potion!" Severus clutched her hand.

"Everythin'..." Holly murmered.

"Can you open you eyes Holly?" Severus asked.

Holly shook her head. "T'hurts... the light..."

"I'll turn them off." The second voice said. There was a click and the room went dark.

Holly opened her eyes slowly. Something tickled her cheek and she tried to bat it away weakly. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realised it was hair. Black hair. She followed it up to it's owner.

"Sev..." Holly smiled weakly.

"Holly." He put his hand on her cheek.

"M'arigh'." Holly told him.

"No, you are not. You have slept for three days... Poppy thought you were going into a coma." Severus stroked her cheek gently and whispered something just for her ears. "I was so worried."

Hollys sleepy mind took a minute to realise why. "The meeting! The Mark! You-Know-Who!" She cried, more awake than Severus himself.

She clutched violently at her left wrist, only to find it wrapped in bandages. She began untying the knot but Severus stopped her.

"You aren't ready." Was all he said.

"Least one good thing came out of it." Holly smiled slightly.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I'm not going home again. You know, every cloud-" She was cut off by Severus.

"-has a silver lining... Yes, and this one is particularily bright." He told her, smiling.

* * *

Reviewers get invisible Hogwarts Letters!


	11. Chapter 11 Adjusting

Chapter 11- Adjusting

Disclaimer- I only own Holly.

Apology- I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was ill and then there was all this family stuff and then school…

* * *

Chapter 11- Adjusting

Holly sat on her newly transfigured bed in her room in Severus's chambers.

"Are you going to get up at all today?" Severus, who was leaning against the doorframe in jeans and a t-shirt, said making Holly jump a little.

"I'm just admiring my room." Holly smiled and looked up at Severus. "You look oddly normal." She frowned slightly.

Severus laughed quietly. "Should I be offended?"

"No, I'm just used to you swooping about in big black robes. You look nice." She smiled at him.

He laughed again, a deep chuckle which made his whole body shake. "So, is your room satisfactory?"

"Satisfactory? It's amazing! You didn't honestly do all this while I was in the hospital wing?"

"Only after you woke up. Magic speeds decorating up, you know." He twirled his wand between his fingers.

"I love it. Thank you, Severus. How d'you know my favourite colour was blue?" Holly around glanced around the room which was decorated in shades of deep blue.

"I had some help choosing furniture and colours." He admitted with a shrug.

"Draco?"

Severus nodded with a smile.

"So you've spoken to him since..?" Holly hadn't seen, nor heard from, him since the Branding, almost four days ago.

"I spoke to him when he woke up. Only letters since then. Draco's the sort of boy you have to leave alone to deal with these things."

Holly nodded. "I'll owl him later."

"Probably a good idea. You can invite him to stay with us if you wish."

"I will." Holly smiled again.

Severus stretched and then turned to leave.

"Sev?"

"Mm?" He stopped and turned to look at her worriedly.

"What if He calls me?" Holly frowned.

"You come straight to me. Don't tell anyone else, including Dumbledore, excluding Draco. He's unlikely to Summon you for a few weeks, yet, though. He'll want to give you a chance to heal first."

"And if he tries to make do something I can't? Like kill someone?" Holly shivered.

"I doubt He will. But if He does we'll deal with it when it happens, love."

They both froze and looked at each other. After a few moments Holly smiled.

"Thanks, Sev."

He came into the room and stood beside the bed. "I always wanted a daughter." He said quietly.

Holly looked up at him. "You've got one, now. Just not under the ideal circumstances."

Severus smiled. "I think it's going to take a bit of adjusting to get used to that fact."

"Do I take your surname?"

"If you want to. You don't have to."

"I don't mind. Holly Snape. It doesn't sound bad, actually."

"Holly Snape, Holly Evergreen, Holly Malfoy." He added the last one teasingly. "It doesn't make any difference, really." Severus carefully ran his fingers through Hollys hair.

Holly glared at him jokingly for a moment and the rearranged her features to be serious. "What will we tell the rest of the school?"

"Nothing, yet. It's safer that way."

Holly nodded. "And probably easier for the time being."

They both jumped as an owl screeched at the window.

"It's a Hogwarts owl." Holly pointed out, jumping up to open the window. "And it's for me." She added as she retrieved the letter from the owls leg. "Draco." She ripped it open.

_**Holly,**_

_**I meant to visit you earlier but the Slytherins are suspicious. A lot of them are smarter than they seem and have spent the entire day hanging around me to find out why I am acting strange. I think I'm going to go home. I can't stay here with them. I'll try to make it down to visit you. I hope you're at least a bit better.**_

_**Love, **_

_** Draco xx**_

Holly scribbled out a quick reply, recounting a shorter version of Dracos letter to Severus as she did so.

**_Draco,_**

**_You are cordially invited to spend the remainder of your holidays with Sev and I._**

**_You could tell the Slytherins you're going home. See you later, hopefully._**

**_Love,_**

**_ Holly xx_**

She tied the letter to the owls leg and instructed him to take it to Draco. When she turned back to her room Severus had left so she pulled a book from the bookcase and sat down to read it.

Ten minutes later a tappity-tap at the door made her look up.

"That was fast." She grinned at the blond boy

"We don't all spend our time absorbed in our study." He winked. "I was on my way to the quidditch pitch."

"I'm not studying." Holly laughed. "Reading for pleasure. Yes, the myth is true. It is possible to enjoy reading."

"Ah, so that's why Granger does it so often." Draco pretended to ponder that fact before chuckling. "So, are you feeling a bit better?"

"Mm. Still a bit achy. You?" Holly stood up and strode over to the doorway.

"About the same." Draco held his arms out and smiled as Holly hugged him obligingly.

"Are you going to stay?" Holly asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I think so. I've spoken to Severus about it and he says it would be fine with him. Perfect. My parents will think I'm staying at school to study. The slytherins think I've gone home to see my parents. And I am actually here with you two."

"Good." Holly smiled, pulling out of the hug. "What time is it? Do you know?"

"Three, give or take a couple of minutes. I need to retrieve my clothes and stuff from the dorms."

"I would come with you but I'm supposed to be at home."

"Oh, Crabbe was in the hospital wing when you were still unconcious. Madame Pomfrey put the rumour out that you had pneumonia. You're travelling home with me. So it's safe to come with me, if you want to."

Holly grinned and and then frowned. "I better not look too happy if I've just had pneumonia."

Draco laughed and offered his hand with a bow. "M'lady."

Holly curtseyed and took it an they left Snapes quarters hand in hand.

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
